Gandolus
by Emma Barrows
Summary: What happens when you find a secret and the secret wants to kill you...literally?
1. When the Rain Falls

Gandolus

Chapter One-When the Rain Falls

17 year old Gail Ambrose sat in the Gryffindor common room on the couch. Propped up on her lap was a Muggle magazine she'd brought with her. Her legs were crossed and her blue eyes skimmed over each article. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled over the left shoulder and she turned the page to the magazine unaware that her three best friends were entering the common room as well.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat down across from her. Harry broke into a grin when he saw the magazine in her lap.

His emerald green eyes twinkled teasingly.

"You know," he said lightly. "You're making Ron look smart when you read that."

"Hey," Ron said frowning.

His light auburn hair reflected the orange firelight that omitted from the fire that was crackling in the fireplace. His blue eyes moved onto Gail next.

"Bloody hell," he said. "Sam sent you another magazine?"

Gail raised her eyes finally acknowledging them.

"Yep," she sighed. "It's like he's still trying to force me to 'abandon' my magical life style."

She closed the magazine and tossed it into the fire. The flames sizzled and popped as she watched the fire engulf the magazine in a burning ball.

"Wow," Ron breathed wide eyed.

"You do realize that that was dangerous right?" Hermione asked frowning reprovingly. "You're lucky an ember didn't spark the rug."

Gail rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, at this point, whatever is here that Sam sent me is about to get 'sparked'. I want nothing that reminds me of what he's trying to do around me. That includes magazines."

Hermione just continued to frown but said nothing more.

Ron just looked at Gail with sympathy. The three of them had remembered when Sam had sent Gail a birthday 'gift'. It was pretty bad, so bad that they never spoke of it again. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore had banned any packages coming from Sam's address and it took several weeks before Gail would be able to sleep correctly after that.

Don't get Ron wrong, he had nothing against Muggles, but Sam made Ron really angry and he knew Fred and George would want to really hex the snot out of Sam. Frankly, they even told Gail they would all she had to do was say the word.

But Gail figured he'd be dealt with in his own terms. Karma would eventually come back and bite him on the ass. Ron had changed slightly over the summer. He grew several inches and now was about the same height as his older brother, Percy, who was still not talking to his parents. Ron was still in shock that Percy turned against them and Harry like that. It was like a complete 180 degree transformation.

Harry knew all to well that _some _Muggles weren't all nice. An example was his Aunt and Uncle. They hated him the minute he landed in their house hold. Things were slightly different being in their 6th year, but Harry didn't hold his breath for anything. Harry's appearance was now sharper and well etched. People often say that now Harry looked exactly like his father James when he was in his last year. His hair was still untidy as usual.

Hermione was still the scholar and her hair was now a lot calmer and straighter, falling around her shoulders in gentle waves now.

They met Gail on the train back to the castle last two years ago. They became good friends and hung out a lot.

Gail was the rational one like Hermione, but yet she had the open mindedness of Ron and Harry. She would believe something until proof was shown to her.

It's why Harry liked her right away. She was a breath of fresh air.

Then, Gail told them about Sam. It took her a while to trust them, but they were glad that she did trust them enough to tell them. They helped her through that awful 'gift' Sam sent her for her birthday and were always there when she needed help. Sam didn't like the magical community and was trying to 'convert' Gail out of that by sending her Muggle magazines, telling her that living the Muggle life is much more easier than the magical life and she wouldn't have to worry about evil wizards coming after her trying to kill her.

"I think the best thing to do is just ignore Sam," Hermione said slowly. "I'm sure once he sees that you're not accepting his magazines or anything like that he'll get the hint."

Gail snorted again.

"If I ignore his stuff," she said. "He'll only send more and more making sure I DO get them. The best thing to do is burn everything."

Ron's lip twitched.

"I can't believe he's still acting like that," he said shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah well," Gail said sighing. "It's like that unfortunately even in the magical community. There are those that want to convert Muggles over and I seriously think it won't work out well. How many Muggles would they want to turn over? I mean the Muggles don't know we exist. By doing that they'll certainly know we do!"

Hermione nodded.

Gail had a point but that was something that four teenagers would not be able to handle themselves. It was a much harder problem, global really.

"I know," Harry said softly. "If things get out of control again we'll tell the Headmaster."

Gail nodded, seeing that he was right.

They heard the buzzer ring, signaling it was time for class to begin. But Gail had wanted to head to the library to get a book on Potions.

"Blast," Gail frowned. "I had wanted to go to the library to get that book on Potions. Harry? You wanna come with me?"

"We've got class now," Hermione said surprised. "Were you thinking of skiving off?"

Gail shook her head and smirked at Hermione.

"No, Hermione," she said. "I was thinking more along the lines of being a little bit late."

Hermione still frowned but she didn't offer anymore.

Harry shrugged.

"Sure why not? I don't mind being late to Divination," he said. "It gives Professor Trelawney more suspicion that I was snuffed anyway."

The three of them burst out laughing except for Hermione. Naturally she believed that Divination was a waste of time.

"Okay I'll see you in class then," Ron said to Gail and Harry as they left the common room. Harry and Gail left too, heading toward the library.

They stepped into the library. It was eerily quiet and bright. The weather outside was sunny and not a cloud in the sky. But for some reason, the library was the opposite. Something that Gail realized was a bit strange.

Shrugging it off as nothing more than lack of sleep, Gail and Harry Proceeded into the library. Harry leaned against one of the tables while Gail searched the bookshelves for the right book. She stood in front of one of the shelves and ran her finger along the spines as she read the lettering stamped on them, trying to find the right one.

Suddenly, her hazel eyes landed on a strange looking spine. It was much thinner than the others with a white ribbon poking out from the pages. On the spine of the book read:

Dana's Diary

It was almost hidden among the books, almost invisible. For a moment before Gail reached for it, something in her gut was telling her that something was wrong, that she shouldn't take it…but the curiosity got the better of her and she reached for it. As soon as her hand closed around the spine of the book, a chill ran down her spine and she felt an ice cold gust of wind ruffle the back of her hair. She quickly turned around to see if there was an opened window, but the library's windows were closed.

Shrugging it off, she headed back to Harry.

"Hey Harry," Gail said as she stood next to him. "Check this out…someone's diary."

Harry took one look at it and then backed away from it with his hands raised in a defensive position.

"Oh no," he said shaking his head. "I've had enough of diaries…Get that thing away from me."

He remembered the second year with Ginny and the diary. He learned to stay away from things like that and took up the motto "not to trust anything if you can't see its brain" something Ron's parents had said. He had to admit, they were right.

Gail just hugged the diary close to her.

"Oh please," she scoffed rolling her eyes. "That was one diary that was governed by a nutcase wizard. Diary's don't hurt people…people hurt people."

Harry just eyed it warily and then raised his wrist to check his watch.

"We'd best get going," he said. "As much as I hate Divination we still need to be in class."

Gail nodded and slipped the diary into her bag and they left the library.

Later on after Divination, they were sitting in Charms class. Gail looked outside at the weather, which was still sunny and bright. She could even hear the birds chirping in the distance. Her mind was on the diary in her bag. She wondered who Dana was and how the diary ended up in the library.

People's personal belongings never end up in a public place like the library…so how did this one end up there?

She glanced down at her bag which was sitting on the floor. She suddenly saw this black ooze streaking out from underneath her bag. Curious and intrigued, Gail reached down and moved her bag slightly. The ooze continued to streak out.

She looked around, wondering if anyone else saw it. Everyone seemed to be completely oblivious. She returned her eyes back to the ooze or whatever it was. Now, as she watched in horror, the ooze changed directions and began streaking toward her.

She sat completely transfixed as the black stuff reached her shoe and began completely covering it. It engulfed her entire foot and tried to engulf her ankle now, and it was continuing up her whole leg. Gail reached down and tried to wipe it off, but it only stretched out and then snapped back into place. It continued to go up her leg. Gail frantically began trying to get if off but it wasn't budging.

Gail finally screamed.

Everyone looked up at Gail screaming. She felt a hand on her shoulder and soon Hermione's face appeared there.

"Gail? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Why are you screaming?"

"There's black stuff on my leg!" Gail cried frantically.

"What black stuff?" Hermione asked.

"This!" Gail looked down at her leg.

There was nothing there.

Gail was a bit shaken and confused about what she saw. It was so real and she was sure it happened. They were now sitting in History of Magic. Gail looked outside again. Dark clouds began rolling in and she could see the trees whipping and bending in the wind. They all heard the loud boom of thunder and lightning that streaked across the sky. About 3 minutes later, the rain began belting down in sheets. One of the windows that were opened in class began causing the rain to come in. One of the Slytherin students quickly reached up and closed the window, his hand touching a large puddle. He suddenly cried out.

"Ow my hand!" he cried cradling it against his chest.

Professor Binns floated over to him as the Slytherin boys hand came into view to Hermione. It was read and blistering. Hermione gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God," she breathed wide eyed. "That's not ordinary rain…it's acid rain!"

Harry, Ron and Gail all looked at her.


	2. An Inside Scoop

Gandolus

Chapter Two-An Inside Scoop

"I'm sure of it," Hermione whispered to Gail, Harry and Ron. "I've seen pictures of acid burns from Dad's Muggle medical binder. That's certainly acid burns."

"But what would bring on acid rain?" Ron asked curiously. "Nothing like that has ever happened here before."

Hermione frowned.

"Well," she said slowly. "The only thing that might evidently cause acid rain is chemicals strewn into the air from any kind of chemical factory or something like that. But not a rainstorm that just mysteriously came up on bright and sunny day."

One of the Slytherins helped his fellow classmate out of the class and they headed toward the hospital wing. Several of the students were now looking outside.

"Professor Binns," A Gryffindor said nervously. "The rain is nearly destroying the greenhouse glass!"

At that, everyone pushed back their chairs and scurried to look out the window. Sure enough, the rain that pounded on the roof of the greenhouses had begun melting away the glass and metal foundation.

"Good Lord," Professor Binns whispered wide eyed. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Everyone was so interested in the rain that they had completely forgotten about class.

The rain had also began eating away at the windows. Several students leapt back from them completely scared and terrified.

"Okay everyone stay in their seats," Professor Binns instructed. "Slytherins will merge with the Gryffindors for now until this horrible rain storm is over."

Needless to say, at this point, neither house minded as they wanted to get as far away from that rain as possible. They all watched in horror as several of the windows had holes burnt into the glass and the frames.

Then, to their surprise and shock, as quickly as it started, the dark clouds vanished and the bright sunlight now broke through as though nothing had happened. Everyone looked at each other completely baffled and stunned.

"Well," Professor Binns said slowly. "It seems as though it was a summer shower type."

Slowly the Slytherins made their way back to their seats and the lesson resumed.

Once the bell rang ending class, Gail, Hermione, Harry and Ron left the class.

"That was undeniably the strangest thing I've ever seen," Hermione said bluntly. "Not even Dark magic can produce something like that!"

"Whatever caused it I hope it never happens again," Harry said. "And on the other hand I never want to sit with the Slytherins that close again."

They all chuckled.

"Definitely creepy," Ron agreed nodding.

They then headed back to the common room for the rest of the evening before dinner. Harry and Ron decided to play a game of Wizarding chess. Hermione was sitting with Gail on the couch. Gail reached into her bag and pulled out the diary. She fingered the spine slowly, tracing the outline. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading.

"Gail? Where'd you get that?" she inquired curiously looking at her.

Harry looked up at that.

"Oh that is the mysterious diary Gail found in the library," he said dryly. "Hence the minute she removed it, strange things have happened…including that acid rain."

"Oh please Harry," Hermione scoffed rolling her eyes. "There's a logical explanation for that rain. Diary's don't' make it rain, and especially acid rain."

"Thank you," Gail said shaking her head. "I've been trying to tell him that diary's aren't evil it's the people who write in them that do the mean and crazy things. The Dark Lord is a prime example…well he's more of a mental patient but still."

Ron's lip twitched at that statement.

"Still," Harry persisted. "There's something about that diary that I don't like."

"You're just off because of what happened in our second year," Hermione said. "It's just a stupid book nothing to be afraid of."

Harry just looked at her warily and would not come anywhere near them. Hermione leaned into Gail.

"What's it say?" Hermione inquired.

Gail finally opened the diary and felt the same icy cold gust of wind. She glanced at Hermione.

"I felt it too," she said.

Harry shook his head, not wanting to hear them. He'd warned them that something wasn't right with that diary again and he wanted nothing to with it.

Gail carefully opened the first page and immediately came across writing. From the look of it, it looked as though it was done by a first year. Gail narrowed her eyes and tried to read it aloud:

"August 2nd, 1956

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm so excited to be here. I know it's going to be really fun! I'm gonna make lots of friends and do well in my classes. Mum and Dad want me to write home to them asap to let them know how my first day was! Well, it's late and I'm gonna head to bed.

Dana S."

Gail raised her eyes to Hermione's.

"So whoever this girl is she was a first year back in 1956," Gail said slowly. "That's almost fifty years ago right?"

Hermione nodded.

"See if there's more," she said.

Gail nodded and skimmed over a few pages. It basically went on about her first few weeks here at Hogwarts and how classes were. But then the tone of the writings got a bit more frosty and Gail cleared her throat.

"Listen to this:

September 11th, 1956

Dear Diary,

Well I hope Mum and Dad are happy. I've made some friends…right I'm being sarcastic. They're in Slytherin. They don't like Gryffindors for some reason and they pick on me constantly. They corner me during class and make me do embarrassing things. Like today they caught me and one of the Slytherin boys made me pull down my skirt so he could make sure I was wearing clean underwear. I ended up having to go back to class like that too because they told me if they find out I pulled them up after Potions, they were going to beat me up. I hate them and I want to go home. I hate it here and I wish I could do something about those boys. The teachers give them detention though, but it doesn't seem to do the trick. They keep it up! Talk to you later,Dana S."

Gail finished reading that entry and looked at Hermione.

"Christ," she breathed. "And we think the Slytherins today are mean. Just imagine what they were like back then…and picking on a first year Gryffindor? That's typical of them though."

"So this Dana girl was in our house," Hermione mused thoughtfully. "Why didn't she tell the Head of house?"

"I think she did cause she says that the Professors give those boys detention but it doesn't seem to work, they keep tormenting her," Gail said sadly, aching to see what happened next.

"Read one more entry and I think that's it for tonight," Hermione said.

Gail nodded and flipped a few pages. She cleared her throat:

"September 24th, 1956

Dear Diary,

Tonight at dinner, I was sitting with my own house, minding my own business. Jenna was going on about the cute boys in Ravenclaw, and how smart they were and how she wishes she was in that house. I just ignored her and began eating my dinner. After a few minutes, Lucy got annoyed at Jenna and told her that if she wants that house so bad why don't she go to it and make the Sorting Hat change her house. That shut Jenna up really fast. I had to chuckle to myself though. It was kinda funny…

Anyway, those Slytherin boys came up to our table and using their wands, changed my food into dog food and told me that this is the right food for me to be eating, not human food like baked potatoes and roast beef. One of them told me that he was able to get the dog food easily and he could have it prepared for me each night. But then he said I'd need to be walked afterwards because it could give me diarrhea It was just as I was about to take a bit of my food too. My food on the fork was now dog food. They left, walking up the aisle laughing and chortling. I really, really, hate them now and wish they would go away. I can't take their cruelness anymore. Someone has to do SOMETHING about them…

Dana S."

Gail finally finished reading the entry and closed the diary.

"God," Hermione said wide eyed. "Those sound like vile and cruel people, even more than normal for Slytherins."

"Nope," Harry chimed in. "That sounds about right. Given Malfoy."

All of them fell silent and nodded in sync.

"Oh right," Ron said. "But seriously mate, do you think Malfoy would do something like that to a first year? I mean blimey he loves tormenting us, but we're in the same year as him."

"I wouldn't put it past him no," Harry said frowning. "But anyway I'm exhausted. Let's head to bed."

Gail nodded and they all went their separate ways. Gail took the diary into the dorm with her and slipped it under the pillow. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over her. Before long, she fell into a deep sleep.

Around midnight, she felt like someone was slowly crawling up the bed under the covers, which was moving. Still groggy with sleep, Gail just turned over and tried to get comfortable again, but the sensation continued. She sleepily opened her eye and peered down at the foot of the bed. There was a large bulk that looked like a little girls' outline. Her heart hammered loudly in her chest and her breathing sped up. She reached with a shaky hand and quickly pulled off the covers. A girl was on her hands and knees smirking at Gail…but she didn't look right. Her skin was a charcoal grey and her eyes were a milky white color. Gail immediately got the stench of decay and death. The girl coughed and a brownish, red liquid spewed from the corner of her mouth dripping onto the sheets.

She screamed.

Immediately, Hermione was ripped from her sleep. She quickly groped for the light and finally had it turned on. Gail was sitting upright in bed, screaming her head off and the sheets were pulled back. Hermione rushed to her.

"Gail!" Hermione cried putting her arms around Gail's shoulders. "What happened did you have a nightmare?"

"The girl!" Gail shrieked. "Look!"

Gail pointed to the end of the bed. Hermione turned to look.

There was nothing there.


	3. Not Alright

Gandolus

Chapter Three- Not Alright

Both Hermione and Gail were now sitting in the hospital wing. Gail was sitting cross legged on one of the cots. Hermione was sitting across from her, chewing on her bottom lip and staring at the floor.

Madam Pomfrey checked Gail over, but found nothing wrong with her physically.

"Dear," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "I think these 'visions' you are having is nothing more than nerves. I think you're having a nervous break down."

"But from what?" Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey worriedly. "NEWTS? They haven't really started yet. They don't start until next term."

Madam Pomfrey frowned next.

"I know dear but you'd be surprised," Madam Pomfrey said kindly. "I've had students come in here that were only 3rd years and they were panicking about the NEWTS. Naturally they don't have to worry yet about them as they are given in their fifth year, but you can see that some students handle pressure a little bit differently than others."

"I'm not worried about the NEWTS," Gail said firmly. "There was really a girl at the end of my bed!"

Hermione studied Gail with concern.

"This isn't the second time she thought she saw something," Hermione said nervously. "She thought she saw this black ooze during History of Magic."

Gail clenched her fists under her robe, but neither Hermione nor Madam Pomfrey could see it. The way this conversation was going was starting to make Gail sound like some kind of mental patient.

"I'm not mental!" Gail hissed through clenched teeth.

"We don't think you're mental," Hermione said softly. "We think you're under a lot of stress for some reason."

Madam Pomfrey handed Hermione a small glass vial.

"Have her take this when she starts to feel overwhelmed," Madam Pomfrey said. "It's a Calming Draught."

Hermione took it and placed it into her robe pocket. Gail let out a frustrated growl and jumped to her feet. Hermione quickly followed and they headed back to the dorm room.

Gail climbed into bed without a word to Hermione and dozed back off.

The next morning, Ron and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table while Gail explained what had happened.

"Blimey," Ron breathed. "What did she look like?"

Hermione made an impatient noise.

"Ron don't feed into it," she scolded. "Gail needs rest and doesn't need you bringing up the image of that girl again."

"She had reddish blond hair," Gail answered briskly ignoring Hermione. "But her eyes I couldn't tell because they were milky white."

Ron's blue eyes widened.

Harry just studied Gail and was quiet through out the entire conversation.

He never knew Gail to make up stories or anything like that so something was definitely happening. She was seeing _something._

Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry, you've been quiet the whole time," she said. "What do you think?"

Gail's eyes moved onto Harry's and they waited. Harry cleared his throat and reached for a crumpet.

"I think Gail's seeing something," he said at last. "Gail never lied before and why would she start telling tales now?"

Gail nodded smugly at Hermione.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

Harry continued before Hermione could interrupt.

"Hermione," he said raising an eyebrow at her. "I remember you saying that you felt that blast of ice cold air come from that diary right?"

Hermione just nodded mutely.

"Well," he began. "If Gail was making that up how could you have felt it too? It's impossible."

Hermione's lower lip trembled.

"I never said I didn't disbelieve that," she said in a shaky voice. "I just think Gail's seeing these 'visions' of black ooze and a girl is a result of _stress_."

"Erm," Gail said. "Might I add that the girl was dead?"

"A dead girl," Hermione said exasperated. "Perfect. Now I really think she's under stress," Hermione reached into her robe pocket to pull out the vial of the Calming Draught and handed it toward her "Here,"

Gail swatted at her hand.

"Get that away from me," she said. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm not lying and I _am _seeing something."

The four of them were silent and the bell rang, signaling it was time to head to Potions.

They entered the classroom and Gail took a seat next to Neville. Behind them were Harry and Hermione and behind them, Ron and Dean Thomas.

Neville flashed Gail a nervous smile.

He thought Gail was really pretty. Gail smiled back at him and they waited for Snape to enter the classroom.

Shortly, Snape entered the classroom, with his black robes billowing out behind him. He reached the front of the room and turned to face the class.

"Today you will be making the Icicus Malio Potion," Snape said. "Can anyone tell me about this particular potion?"

Immediately, Gail sensed Hermione's hand flew into the air.

Snape's dark onyx eyes landed behind Gail onto Hermione.

"Anyone but Miss Granger?" he asked coldly and his dark eyes landed on Gail next. "Ah Miss Ambrose."

Gail looked up immediately.

"This potion creates an extremely cold liquid," Gail said. "If a drop gets on the skin, that section of skin will be frozen for about 4 hours. The only antidote is the Firectus salve."

"Correct," Snape said automatically but didn't award Gryffindor any points. "These are the instructions. You need to make sure that these ingredients are added correctly and the instructions are followed correctly."

Snape waved his wand at the board and the instructions appeared in neat script. Immediately, everyone began copying them down.

Gail was writing down the instructions and all that could be heard now was the scratching of quills on parchment.

She was furious. She couldn't believe that Hermione didn't believe her. She thought that Gail was going mental. Gail glared at Hermione and gave her a little snarl but Hermione couldn't see her. Gail returned her attention back to Snape and the lesson.

As Gail was watching Snape, the room suddenly became cold. So cold that each time she exhaled, her breath came out in puffs of steam. Gail felt her body shivering violently and looked to Neville, wondering if he felt the same thing, but Neville was completely unaware that there was any change in temperature. In fact, you couldn't see his breath.

_Is this only affecting me?_ Gail wondered as she reached over and touched Neville's hand. Neville's body jumped as though touched by a live wire.

"Blimey Gail," he whispered, his dark brown eyes wide. "You're freezing!"

"Do you feel the cold?" she whispered back,

"The cold? What cold?" Neville asked confused. "It's not cold in here, it's hot. Are you alright?"

He studied her with concern.

"I don't really know," Gail said slowly and with realization as a sharp, ice cold streak ran up her spine, as though lightning had struck her. She let out a low gasp and gripped the edge of the desk. Her fingers were digging into the wood and her eyes were locked on the entrance way to the classroom.

Neville began getting worried now and raised his hand.

"P-Professor?" he squeaked out nervously. Professor Snape still terrified him. "I-I think Gail is sick."

Professor Snape's dark eyes moved from Neville onto Gail. He could see something was definitely wrong as Miss Ambrose's skin was pale and clammy. He strode over to her and placed his palms face down on the desk, inches from her own hands. He leaned close.

"Miss Ambrose? Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry immediately flashed Hermione and Ron a worried look and a startled look as they'd never heard Snape talk in that sort of tone before.

Gail couldn't answer. Her eyes were locked now on a figure standing at the doorway. It was the same girl she'd seen before. Only this time, her body looked mangled and there was a large gash on her temple. Her eyes were still milky white and her skin grey and leathery. The girls' hair was caked with dirt and leaves and her robes were filthy and battered. There was several sections that were even torn and hanging off her body. The girl took several steps toward Gail, with a index finger pointed at her accusingly.

Gail couldn't speak and the girl stopped walking toward her and then just disintegrated into a fine powder right there. Gail screamed.

Snape had to clamp his hands over his ears as Miss Ambrose had screamed. Neville was pale with worry as well as Hermione, Ron and Harry. After a few seconds, disregarding her screaming, Professor Snape grabbed Gail's shoulders and shook her.

"Miss Ambrose!" he said urgently. "Snap out of it!"

After a 5th shake, Gail finally came around and looked wildly at Professor Snape, Neville and everyone else who was watching with concern. Oddly, even Draco and his cronies were watching with a confused and worried look.

"What happened?" Gail asked as though coming out of a coma for 3 years.

"Y-you screamed," Neville said swallowing.

Professor Snape could feel Gail's ice cold body even through her robes.

"Longbottom, and Potter, take Miss Ambrose to the hospital wing," Professor Snape said releasing Gail's shoulders.

Neville quickly gathered Gail's belongings up and Harry pushed back his chair and stood up. Gail felt weak, as though she'd had a high fever for several days. Neville handed Harry her bag and Harry swung it onto his shoulder. Leaning on Neville, they left the classroom.

Ron glared at Hermione as Professor Snape resumed the lesson.

"Still think it's stress, Hermione?" Ron asked coldly.

Hermione sighed and looked down at her parchment.

Madam Pomfrey gave Gail a Pepper Up Potion, something to warm Gail up and bring her body temperature up again.

She'd also wrapped a blanket around Gail's shoulders. Gail hugged the blanket around her tighter and felt her body slowly warming up.

"What happened?" Neville asked her. "Your body was ice cold."

Harry looked at Neville startled before moving his eyes back onto Gail.

Gail was a bit nervous about telling Neville what she was seeing, but she'd begun realizing that he'd probably believe her, after all he'd seen a lot worse.

"I keep seeing this girl," Gail finally explained to him, looking at him. "She's dead but strange, evil things seem to happen ever since I found that diary."

"Diary?" Neville asked confused.

"She found an old diary in the library," Harry clarified. "Ever since then she's been seeing this girl and she's right…strange things have begun happening since she found it."

Neville looked thoughtful.

"A dead girl, hmm," he mused. "Perhaps she needs your help? I-I've read that ghosts, if that's what she is, often have unfinished business and need help from the humans to find maybe their killer or anything if she was murdered."

"You think she was murdered?" Harry asked intrigued.

Neville nodded.

"That would make a lot more sense why Gail is the only one seeing her," he explained. "If it was anything like the school ghosts, everyone would see her."

Harry nodded. It did make perfect sense. Now, they had a mystery on their hands that needed solving. Harry had to admit, it was a nice change from worrying about whether or not Voldemort was out to kill him…well he probably was, but at least Voldemort wasn't doing anything yet to kill him. He could rest…for a bit anyway.

Harry made sure that Gail was alright before stating that he had to go for Quidditch practice and knew that she was in good hands with Neville.

Neville nervously cleared his throat.

"G-Gail? I-I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me on the trip to Hogsmeade next week?" Neville nervously choked out.

Gail looked up at him in surprise.

"Like a date?" she asked.

Neville just nodded, clearly terrified that she'd say no. He was actually expecting her to say no, after all, she was way to pretty to like him anyway. She was more for Harry or Ron. Neville was the quiet type and never really had much experience with girls or asking them on dates. He nervously ran a hand through his dark, almost black hair and waited for her response.

Much to his delight, Gail broke into a genuine grin.

"Of course!" she said clearly delighted. "I'd love to."

Neville let out a relieved sigh and grinned too. He only hoped he wouldn't do anything embarrassing on the trip. Gail was cleared and they left the hospital wing to head back to class.


	4. The Vanishing Point

Gandolus

Chapter Four-The Vanishing Point

The following week arrived all to swiftly. A snow storm had come as well and dumped a few inches of snow on the grounds. The students that were heading off to Hogsmeade were now out in the courtyard, reading to board the horseless carriages. Naturally, Harry could see the Threstrals pulling them. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville and Gail climbed into one carriage and they felt the slight jerk and the carriage began moving along the pebble path that led into Hogsmeade.

Hermione looked at Gail as she and Neville were talking amongst themselves. Harry and Ron got engaged in conversation as well over the upcoming Quidditch game. After the incident in Potions, Hermione began wondering if there wasn't some truth to what Gail was saying. Neville had told her how cold Gail's hands were. Now the dungeons were sweltering hot. How on earth could Gail be the only one that was ice cold like that? And why did she scream? She had been focused on something in the entranceway to the classroom, but clearly to everyone else there was nothing there.

Hermione sighed and decided to do the right thing and apologize to her. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Gail?" she asked.

Gail stopped talking with Neville and looked at Hermione, but Hermione could see the coldness settle into Gail's chocolate brown eyes as she looked at her. That coldness wasn't there when she'd looked at Ron, or Harry or Neville, just her.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized quietly. "For not believing you and for thinking it was only stress."

Gail didn't reply fast so Hermione continued with what she had to say.

"I should've known you'd never lie," Hermione said still in that quiet tone much like Professor Snape uses. "I hope you can forgive me for thinking you're cracking under the pressure."

Gail regarded Hermione for a moment before Hermione saw that coldness vanish and Gail sighed.

"Of course," she said. "It just hurt me that you thought I was crazy and cracking under pressure. But I forgive you and accept your apology."

Hermione broke into a relieved grin and Gail leaned forward and threw her arms around Hermione, hugging her tightly. Hermione returned the hug the same way.

"We'll put it behind us okay?" Gail said giving Hermione a squeeze before releasing her.

"Right," Hermione agreed nodding.

"Oh gross," Ron said frowning. "Mushy chicks."

That set Hermione off on Ron as girls being called 'chicks'. Harry, Gail and Neville just tuned them out and looked around at the scenery, privately exchanging winks.

They finally arrived at Hogsmeade and hopped down out of the carriages. Their boots sunk into the powdered snow. Gail pulled her black hooded cloak around her tighter and made sure that her hood was up. The only thing visible was her brown coffee colored hair over each shoulder. Their shoes crunched over the snow as they walked up a path that led to the Hogs Head pub.

Ron and Hermione were still arguing as they walked a head of them. Behind them were Harry, Gail and Neville. Harry told Gail to go a head and sit with Ron and Hermione as he'd wanted to talk to Neville.

"Neville," Harry began softly. "I can see you like Gail."

Neville nodded, immediately his face flushing with color and embarrassment.

"That's great," Harry said eagerly, but to his surprise, felt a pang of jealousy at the same time. "She needs someone nice especially after what happened with her parents."

Neville's expression faltered and remorse replaced it.

"May I ask what happened?" he prodded gently.

Harry inhaled and glanced over his shoulder in the direction that Ron, Hermione and Gail had gone before returning his emerald green eyes onto Neville again.

"Well," he began slowly. "Her Mum and Dad were forced to kill themselves under the Imperius charm. Lord Voldemort had forced them to set themselves on fire with their wands."

Harry's face was grim and full of emotion.

Neville fell silent now. It was a similar situation as with his parents. Only his parents had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and now hardly recognize him as their own son. Gail's parents had been also the subject of the Dark Lord's antics only they didn't live. Neville's parents can hardly recognize him, but they're alive. He felt a somewhat deep connection toward Gail now. He also realized that her situation was similar to Harry's too. Voldemort killed his parents and basically killed Gail's.

Harry could see that Neville was deeply touched by what he'd just told him.

"Look," Harry said. "Don't tell her I told you. She'd hurt me."

Neville nodded and swore to himself never to tell Gail that he knew. He wanted to see if she'd open up to him.

They continued to the Hogs Head and entered the pub. Neville and Gail split from the rest of the Trio and they all had their butterbeers.

After that, the group left and began walking past the Shrieking Shack. Immediately, Harry felt himself remembering how Wormtail had gotten away. He still wished he could go back and change things, but that was not why they had gone back in time. They had gone back to save Sirius and Buckbeak.

"I know the feeling, Harry," a voice said from the left of them.

They all turned around and had a pleasant surprise.

"Professor Lupin," Harry said feeling a bit happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Remus stepped forward. He had a long black cloak on and bits of snow flakes were clinging to his wheat colored hair. His features were still sharp but worn.

He broke into a grin and turned to Hermione, Ron, Neville and Gail.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, Neville and Gail," he said softly and then picked up on Harry's question. "Well," he said inhaling and stepping closer to them. "Dumbledore told me about Miss Ambrose's 'meltdown' and I decided to help."

"I'm not mental," Gail said raising an eyebrow at Professor Lupin.

Professor Lupin shook his head.

"No, I don't think you are," he said. "But I do need to see that diary you found."

"Why?" Ron inquired.

Remus moved his green eyes onto Ron.

"Because it seems like a Dark Arts artifact and I need to go over it if in fact Gail is seeing this dead girl, which, I believe she is," he added quickly seeing the protest on Gail's face, but he had an amused expression.

They headed back to the carriages.

As they walked, Remus pulled Gail back, allowing the others to walk a head. Gail found herself remembering how she'd had a crush on him back in her third year when he'd taught DADA.

"Now," Remus asked her keeping his voice low so the others wouldn't overhear them. "Can you give me details on this diary?"

Gail stuffed her hands into the pocket of her cloak, pulling down her hood and letting the cold wind flutter strands of her hair forward. Some of the strands had stuck to her lip but she made no attempt to remove it. Some of the snow had been blown off the branches of trees and now clung to her hair and material of the cloak on her shoulders.

"Well," she said slowly. "It basically gave from what we read inside this girl's life at Hogwarts in the 50s. The Slytherins' tormented her greatly."

"How many pages have you read?" Remus asked next as they stepped over a large fallen branch.

"Just two or so," Gail answered. "Why?"

"Do not read anymore," Remus said shortly. "Get rid of it."

Gail looked at him.

"Why what's going on?"

"Just get rid of it," Remus said his tone hardening now. "Get it as far away from you as possible."

Gail opened her mouth but then closed it and nearly tripped over another fallen branch. Remus reached out and grabbed her arm catching her before she fell. Once she was balanced again, Remus called up to Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville.

"Hold up you lot," Remus said and gave Gail a final, meaningful nod before he headed for them. Gail momentarily stopped walking and studied Remus' retreating back.

_He knows something. But what? I mean what harm could it do to read? Sure strange things have happened since I got that diary, but those could've just been coincidences right? Besides, what if it's like Neville suggested that this girl needs help? We can't just turn out back on her._ Gail thought.

"Are you coming?" Neville called to Gail, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh sure," Gail replied and headed toward them.

Back at the castle, Remus headed toward Professor Dumbledore's office. Gail snuck away from the others and headed back to the dorm. She reached under her pillow and slid the diary out. She opened it up and flipped several pages a head:

Dear Diary, October 31st, 1956

Today, those Slytherins were still up to their antics. This time, they tried to drown me. I was sitting by the lake and they came along and used the Levicorpus charm on me and dunked me into the lake. I came up sputtering, but I couldn't swim. Laughing and chortling, they just left me in the cold water as they headed back to the castle. I managed to thrash enough that the Giant squid pushed me back onto the banks of the lake. Soaked, I headed back to the castle and tried to get them into trouble, but naturally, the head of the house didn't believe me and they only laughed at me. I was fuming. I swear one of these days I want to kill them…

Dana S

Gail closed the diary and slipped it back under her pillow. She didn't blame her for feeling like that. Those Slytherins were giving evil a new name. Gail realized the others were probably looking for her so she got up and left the dorm.

What she didn't see was the black ooze now seeping into her bed sheets and wrapping around her pillow….

Gail reached the Great Hall. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table and flashed Neville a big grin. Neville grinned back and then whispered to Ginny, Ron's younger sister. Gail raised her eyes to the head table. She was surprised to see Professor Lupin sitting there talking with the other Professors.

"So what were you and Professor Lupin talking about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh," Gail said. "Just that if I see anything else to alert him and he'll take a look at the diary."

Ron and Harry nodded. Hermione helped herself to some mashed potatoes. They all began talking.

When dinner was over, they headed back to the common room and chatted for a bit before retiring. Gail pulled back the covers of her bed and didn't find anything out of the ordinary there. Shrugging, she slipped into the bed and put her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

Around midnight, Gail felt sticky strings on her arms, legs and face. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Panic began settling in now and she yelled for Hermione.

Hermione switched on the light and tossed the covers off her and jumped to her feet. She came over to Gail's bed and screamed herself.

Gail was being held hostage by long, thin black ooze like vines. The vines were across her entire body, making almost like a cocoon. Gail had tears in her eyes as she silently pleaded for Hermione to help.

Ginny heard Hermione scream and woke up. She rushed to Hermione's side. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Go get help!" Hermione said urgently and took out her wand, aiming it at the vines. Ginny took off.

"_Reducto_!" Hermione said as the jet of white burst from the tip of her wand and hit the vines. Nothing happened. It didn't even make a dent. It only seemed to make the vines tighten around Gail, who was sobbing now.

Hermione tried every spell known, but nothing was working and what was worse, the vines were pulling Gail down into the bed.

Shortly Ginny arrived with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, help," Hermione said urgently fretting and at a loss.

Professor McGonagall grabbed Gail's hand and tried to pull.

"Grab her hands and feet, and pull!" McGonagall said.

Ginny and Hermione grabbed a hand and foot and began pulling her toward one side of the bed, but Gail was not budging.

By now, Gail was into the bed. Her legs had vanished beneath the white sheets and as they tried to pull, the more Gail sank. Before long her head vanished and only one arm remained, frantically trying to grab a hold of something. Hermione kept a firm grip on Gail's hand until it too sank into the bed. By now, the black ooze vines had vanished and the bed was back to normal as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Where is she?" McGonagall cried as she and Ginny pushed aside the bed, as though hoping to see Gail underneath. But the oak floor boards were the only thing visible. There was nothing under the bed.

McGonagall raised her eyes to Ginny's and Hermione's clearly alarmed.

"She found this diary," Hermione explained, still in complete shock as she carefully reached under the pillow. The diary wasn't there.

Immediately, Professor McGonagall took Ginny and Hermione to Professor Dumbledore's office. Ron and Harry were alerted and Professor Lupin greeted the lot in Dumbledore's office. Professor Lupin was leaning against Dumbledore's desk with his right arm held against him and he rested his left elbow on top of the arm while he massaged his chin thoughtfully.

"She just vanished into the bed!" McGonagall said alarmed and clearly distraught. "She wasn't even underneath!"

Professor Lupin sighed.

"I had told her to get rid of it," he said gravely. "She must've read another page earlier in the day."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Professor Lupin curiously.

Professor Dumbledore nodded to Professor Lupin.

"Is this exactly what happened before?" he asked Professor Lupin.

Professor Lupin nodded and a strange, remorseful expression fell across his face and it was something that neither Ron, nor Hermione nor Harry had seen before on his face. It looked like he was about to cry. His green eyes were filled with such sadness and grief that the trio actually wanted to break down in tears themselves.

"Yes," Professor Lupin croaked out his voice dry and shaky. "It's exactly the same."

Professor Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Alright," he said. "We're going to have to find that diary and destroy it."

"How?" Hermione asked wide eyed. "The diary is gone."

"It vanished?" Professor Lupin asked his tone sharpening.

Hermione nodded.

"When I reached under the pillow, it wasn't there. Gail always had kept it under her pillow,"

"This certainly is worse," Professor Dumbledore said. "Remus, I must ask you to change. Being in wolf form is the only way we are going to be able to pick up Gail's scent. What isn't visible in human terms might be visible in wolf."

Professor Lupin nodded.

Professor Dumbledore turned to the Trio now.

"I must ask you three to step out of the office, it's just for the changing," Professor Dumbledore said softly.

But Ron, Hermione and Harry stood their ground.

"No sir," Harry said firmly. "We saw Professor Lupin change before in our third year. We're staying."

Professor Dumbledore's lip twitched.

"Very well then, but stay back,"

The Trio nodded and stepped back against the wall. Professor Lupin had found a way to induce the changing when it wasn't a full moon out. So they watched as Professor Lupin winced and dropped to his hands and knees, staring at the floor of the office. His body lengthened and his legs bent into haunches; his hands and feet shrank into paws and deadly dark nails grew from where his fingernails and toenails were; his chest expanded, straining the material of his sweater vest and shirt; his body was soon covered in grey and white fur; his nose and mouth pulled forward stretching into a snout; white fangs and incisors slid down under violet lips; his ears stretched and tapered into triangular pointed ears; his eyes changed into a jaundice/amber color. Before long, Professor Lupin as a human was gone and all that remained was the wolf. The wolf shook himself as though shaking water from his body. The wolf then tucked his hindquarters into a sitting position and sat on the floor, wrapping his tail around his hind legs. He sat and panted, looking from Professor Dumbledore to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward and placed a hand on the wolf's head. The wolf tilted his head up into Dumbledore's hand and briefly closed his eyes.

"Go, find Gail," Dumbledore said speaking to the wolf and the Trio.

The wolf barked and pulled himself up on all fours and trotted toward the door to the office, his nails clicking on the marble polished floor. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other uncertainly before they took several steps toward the wolf, who was looking back at them as if saying "well come on".

They left the office, with the wolf leading the way.

"What if someone sees him?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Don't be stupid, Ronald," Hermione scoffed. "Do you really think Dumbledore would've told him to change if he didn't put a spell out there so no one could see him."

Ron just muttered something and they continued to follow the wolf.


End file.
